wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The S.S Feathersword
The S.S Feathersword is the pirate ship that Captain Feathersword travels in. In most songs, it's known as "The Goodship Feathersword". Captain keeps the ship at a dock nearby Henry's Place when the ship is not in use. It is generally depicted as being made of green-painted wood with pink and gold embellishments. Starting with Wiggle Time! , two comically large bandages can be seen near the bow of the vessel. Gallery TheS.SFeathersword.jpg|First appearance of The S.S Feathersword TheS.SFeatherswordinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The S.S Feathersword in "Wake Up Jeff!" It'saChristmasPartyontheGoodshipFeathersword-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The S.S Feathersword in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" album promo Wiggledance!512.png|The S.S Feathersword in "Wiggledance!" TheS.SFeatherswordinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The S.S Feathersword in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheWigglesMovie1027.png|The S.S Feathersword in "The Wiggles Movie" TheS.SFeatherswordinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The S.S Feathersword in "Wiggle Time! (1998 video)" TheS.SFeatherswordinFoodman.jpg|The S.S Feathersword in "The Wiggles" TV Series TheS.SFeatherswordinTootToot!.jpg|The S.S Feathersword in "Toot Toot!" TheS.SFeatherswordinTheDorothytheDinosaurandFriendsVideo.jpg|The S.S Feathersword in "The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video" TheS.SFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The S.S Feathersword in "The Wiggly Big Show" IntheWiggles'World13.jpg|CGI version of The S.S Feathersword TheS.SFeatherswordTransition.jpg|The S.S Feathersword transition TheBigRedCarandtheS.SFeathersword.jpg|The S.S Feathersword on the road TheWigglyGroupinDancing.jpg|The S.S Feathersword at Captain Feathersword's dockyard TheS.SFeatherswordinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The S.S Feathersword in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World!" TheS.SFeatherswordinWigglySafari.jpg|The S.S Feathersword in "Wiggly Safari" WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!218.jpg|The S.S Feathersword in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponHisPirateShip(QuackQuack)(2002)31.png|Captain Feathersword on the S.S Feathersword in "TV Series 3" ColdSpaghettiWestern238.png|The S.S Feathersword in "Cold Spaghetti Western" TheBigRedCarHasARattlingExperience17.jpg|The S.S Feathersword in electronic storybook: "The Big Red Car Has a Rattling Experience" TheS.SFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The S.S Feathersword in "Live Hot Potatoes!" We'reTakingaTripAcrosstheSeaDeletedScene.jpg|The S.S Feathersowrd in "Sailing Around the World" deleted scene TheS.SFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The S.S Feathersword in "Sailing Around the World" TheS.SFeathersword-Inside.jpg|The S.S Feathersword inside LittleCaptainFeatherswordontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Little Captain Feathersword on the S.S Feathersword TheS.SFeatherswordinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The S.S Feathersword in "Little Rock" concert TheS.SFeatherswordinWigglesWorldDreamworld.jpg|The S.S Feathersword in Wiggles World at Dreamworld TheS.SFeatherswordinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Captain Feathersword on the S.S. Feathersword in "Wiggledancing! USA" TheS.SFeatherswordinTVSeries5.jpg|The S.S Feathersword in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 TheS.SFeatherswordinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The S.S Feathersword in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" TheS.SFeatherswordinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The S.S Feathersword in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" TheS.SFeatherswordinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The S.S Feathersword in Wiggly Animation TheS.SFeatherswordinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The S.S Feathersword in "Splish Splash Big Red Boat" TheS.SFeatherswordinTheLatinAmericanWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The S.S Feathersword in "The Latin American Wiggles" TV Series TheS.SFeatherswordinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The S.S Feathersword in "Racing to the Rainbow" RacingtotheRainbow-Let'sSavetheCaptain.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword inside the S.S Feathersword from "Racing to the Rainbow" TheS.SFeatherswordinGettingStrong!.jpg|The S.S Feathersword in "Getting Strong!" TheS.SFeatherswordinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|The S.S Feathersword in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" TheS.SFeatherswordinWiggleTime!Website.jpg|The S.S Feathersword in "Wiggle Time" website File:746AC144-0C93-4806-8ADF-24A7A1DFA01C.jpeg|The S.S Feathersword in "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus" DorothyandSanta'sFinale.jpg|Everybody on the S.S Feathersword in "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus" TheS.SFeatherswordinDorothytheDinosaur(TVSeries3).jpg|The S.S Feathersword in TV Series 3 of "Dorothy the Dinosaur" TheS.SFeatherswordinLet'sEat!.jpg|The S.S Feathersword in "Let's Eat!" AnthonyontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Anthony on the S.S Feathersword HenryontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Henry on the S.S Feathersword TheS.SFeatherswordinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The S.S Feathersword in "Ukulele Baby!" TheS.SFeatherswordin2011.jpg|The S.S Feathersword in 2011 TheS.SFeatherswordatPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|The S.S Feathersword exhibit in Powerhouse Museum TheS.SFeatherswordinSurferJeff.jpg|The S.S Feathersword in "Surfer Jeff" TheS.SFeatherswordinTakingOff!.jpg|The S.S Feathersword in "Taking Off!" TheS.SFeatherswordonPlayWorld.jpg|The S.S Feathersword on PlayWorld SSFeathersword&Dock-2014Cartoon.jpg|The S.S Feathersword in 2014 CT1XbD6UkAA9RDg.jpg|The S.S Feathersword in BIG SHOW! & CinderEmma Category:Vehicles Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2001 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Objects Category:2015 Category:2016